


Bernie Bear

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Futanari, Sex Toys, Sex Toys put into Stuffed Toys, Stuffed Toys, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: Stuck in her room with a fat stack of paperwork, Bernadetta slowly starts feeling the cabin fever getting to her. Thankfully, she finds a companion to help relieve her stress, someone who she would least expect.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Bernadetta’s stuffed bear
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Bernie Bear

“Suspended for friendly fire!?” Bernadetta exclaimed, looking at the official notice that the professor had given her. “I-I don’t understand, what did I do wrong!?”

Byleth looked at Bernadetta with an unamused expression. “You shot Ferdinand in the hip.”

“It was an accident!”

“You still shot him in the hip. I’m just following military protocol here, Bernadetta.” Byleth sighed, clearly already frustrated with Bernie’s confusion. “That’s a week away from combat, in addition to daily safety training courses throughout. But, there is an upside.” Reaching into the desk and pulling out a thick stack of papers, Byleth smiled. “It’s all written exams and assignments, so you can take the entire class from your room. Just slide the finished work per day under the door and I’ll have someone come pick it up.”

“Wait, you mean I get a whole week without any battles, _and_ I can spend it all in my room?” Bernadetta asked, her eyes going wide. Before Byleth could even confirm this, she jumped for joy, squealed in delight, and quickly yanked the stack of papers from Byleth’s hands before hurrying off to her room. This wasn’t a punishment, this was paradise! Perhaps she ought to accidentally shoot Ferdinand more often.

Bernadetta ran so quickly that anybody who saw her could only describe what they saw as a purple blur. If she was aware of that, she might’ve been happy to know nobody could get a good look at her. After all, she had the biggest, dumbest grin on her face the whole way there.

The door to Bernadetta’s room burst open, and she came practically flying in, flinging herself onto her bed and hugging her large stuffed bear. “Mister Fluffson, I’m home!” The bear, sewed together by Bernadetta herself, was a soft yellow creature, wearing a little blue suit and button-up shirt, along with a woolen broach, all made by Bernadetta as well, naturally.

Mister Fluffson was Bernadetta’s masterpiece, her highest accomplishment, a large stuffed bear with complicated clothes all made by her hands alone. She’d begun working on him during her second month at Garreg Mach five years back, when she was still a student. Bit by bit, piece by piece, she was able to make him. There was the occasional distraction, like her knitted pitcher plant or her sewn plushies of various animals, but Mister Fluffson was always the big one.

Bernadetta had almost finished Mister Fluffson when the school year began to end, and chaos erupted at the monastery. She wasn’t able to get him out before everyone evacuated, and for years she had assumed he was lost forever - burnt up in a fire, crushed by debris, or just stolen. So she was delighted to return to her room those five years later and discover Mister Fluffson, still sitting on her bed. There were more than a few layers of dust on him, and some of the stitching had come undone, but it was nothing she couldn’t fix.

A few months later, Mister Fluffson was as good as new. Seeing him returned to his former glory was like meeting an old friend; she knew this for a fact, considering both things happened in the same timeframe. Of course, Mister Fluffson wasn’t trying to get her to leave her room and go fight in a war. So he had a few more brownie points on his side.

“It’s just gonna be you and me, Mister Fluffson, allllll week!” She set her papers on her nightstand, knowing she’d have to get them done. But there was no reason to focus on that right now, not when she could begin her week of relaxation.

Four days into the week, Bernadetta was convinced she had, in fact, died and gone to purgatory. The amount of tests she had to take went beyond reason and into the realm of absurdity. Question upon question upon question - it would have been funny if it wasn’t so exhausting.

Worst of all, however, was what the dredgery had done to her libido. Even now, as she tried desperately to use her fleshlight to get her off, her cock refused to get any harder than slightly above its normal state, a good four inches. Bernadetta, not exactly well acquainted with others, had no idea that four inches being the default size of her dick was so impressive, or that a girl having a dick was even such an uncommon thing. In addition, if someone had told her that being able to cum three times in a row on a bad day was downright awe-inspiring, she’d be completely shocked.

But what was shocking Bernadetta right now was that she couldn’t cum at all. The sheer boredom of all of her paperwork had sucked her soul out of her body bit by bit, and it was getting to her more than she had expected. How many different ways did she have to write “I will not shoot my ally with an arrow” before she was done!?

After fifteen minutes of no success, Bernadetta reluctantly pulled out of her fleshlight, letting out a little whine. “Oh, it’s hopeless!” She tossed the toy aside and threw herself on her bed, screaming into her pillow. “Well,” she said, rolling onto her back, “I guess it’s back to the grind, instead of grinding.” She chuckled a little bit at her own pun. “Lemme just put up the…toy…”

Bernadetta looked over to where she had tossed the fleshlight, only to see it resting on Mister Fluffson’s lap. She panicked, as if she had tossed it on an actual person. “Oh my gosh, Mister Fluffson, I’m so sorry!” Scrambling off of her bed, she snatched the toy from his lap. “You shouldn’t have to touch something so filthy!” She looked at the toy in her hands before her vision focused on Mister Fluffson in the foreground. A though ran through her mind, brief and horrifying. She shook her head. “No, I won’t—“ Then, looking down, she saw that her cock had begun to harden.

It had taken half an hour for Bernie to give Mister Fluffson his “modification,” and another half hour went by as she stood in front of him, nude, staring at the fleshlight now between his legs. She didn’t want to do this, not to Mister Fluffson, but just thinking about it was making her dick even harder. If this was her only hope, then what choice did she really have?

“Mister Fluffson...f-forgive me!” Bernadetta cried out before shoving her cock into the fleshlight. She froze as pleasure rushed through her, sending chills up and down her spine. It didn’t just feel good - it felt better than anything she had ever experienced. Hungry for more, she started thrusting in and out of her beloved stuffed bear, feeling her cock rapidly harden and grow.

“I-it’s good! It’s so good!” Bernadetta cried out, wrapping her arms around Mister Fluffson to help her better pound away. “You feel so good, Mister Fluffson!” Before long, her cock had grown to its full eleven inches, an absolute beast of a dick, with her fat balls smacking against Mister Fluffson with every thrust.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna—Eep!” She squealed as she felt her load spurt out, rope after rope flooding the fleshlight, flooding her favorite stuffed animal. But even as her orgasm was winding down, she kept thrusting, needing more. Much, much more.

Bernadetta picked the bear up and bent it over her bed before picking up the pace, making the bed creak with each powerful thrust. “Your pussy is so good, Miss Fluffson!” The new name came out without a thought, but it sounded much better than her bear’s old name. “Miss Fluffson!” she cried out again, reaffirming what her stuffed animal had become.

After another earth-shattering orgasm, Bernadetta used just her hands to slam the toy up and down on her cock, not even needing to thrust. At this point, her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and her eyes were starting to roll back. “Take it! Take my cum!” She slapped the bear’s ass, which was rather unsatisfying thanks to the cushioned impact. Still, she kept doing it, enjoying the act.

Bernadetta’s third orgasm came and went, and she was still horny. She pulled out of Miss Fluffson, watching cum ooze out of the fleshlight. She sat Miss Fluffson on her bed and started jerking off, aiming right at the bear’s smiling face. “You want it, Miss Fluffson? You wanna take my cum like a good girl?” She panted like a dog, her body now sweaty from the exercise she was putting herself through.

It wasn’t long before Bernadetta fired her fourth load, coating her stuffed bear with ropes of cum, making an absolute mess of it. She giggled at the sight. “There you go! Now you look like a proper toy.” She picked Miss Fluffson up and gave her a kiss on the nose. “We’re gonna have so much fun, you and me!”

Bernadetta was snapped out of her lustful haze by a knock on her door. She cried out, dropping Miss Fluffson on the ground. “Bernadetta?” someone called out from outside her room. “Are you alright? You sound like you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine, absolutely fine!” Bernadetta stammered, but the frantic way she said it only made her look more suspect. It was fine though, because the door was locked! So even if someone wanted to, they couldn’t—

The telltale sound of a key unlocking a door filled Bernadetta with dread. Before she could try and barricade herself in, the door opened. She stood there, her dick oozing cum, Miss Fluffson splattered with seed and still leaking from her new pussy. “I…” Bernadetta gulped. “I can explain!” She had a feeling that things were about to get much, much more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
